One Drop
by siklomika
Summary: 5 words and that's explain anything. Drabbles. Hey! Say! JUMP, Nakajima Yuuto/OC.


Drabbles Fic (Nakajima/Yoru)

Title: One Drop

Genre: romance/random

Rating: K+

Pairing : Nakajima Yuto/ Andou Yoru (OC)

Summary : 5 words and that's explain anything.

Warning : OOC, epic fail, gombal, klise, judul gak nyambung sama cerita (bingung mau kasih judul apa. Jadinya one drop aja judulnya. Btw, ini judul diambil dari judul lagunya KAT-TUN ost kami no shizuka *belum pernah denger, cuma tau judul* dan benar-benar gak ada hubungannya).

A/N: Hikari and Hikaru are Andou Yoru's (OC) friends. Hikari is Chinen's girlfriend and Hikaru is Yamada's girlfriend.

* * *

><p>#Drum Stick<p>

Yuto selalu membawa stik drum-nya kemana pun dia pergi. Tidak peduli apakah dia akan bermain drum atau tidak. Dia tidak pernah terlihat pergi tanpa stik drum-nya, bahkan ketika sedang kencan dengan Yoru. Yuto dan stik drum-nya sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Jika kau bertanya kepada Yuto, "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?" maka Yuto akan menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Stik drum!" meskipun dia punya banyak stik drum dari fans mau pun dari teman-temannya.

Suatu hari, Yoru ingin tahu mengapa Yuto selalu membawa stik drumnya. Maka, ia bertanya, "Kenapa kamu selalu membawa stik drum kemana pun?"

Yuto tersenyum kepada Yoru dan menjawab, " Karena, aku sangat sangat menyukai drum." Dia tertawa. "Aku suka bermain drum. Bermain drum membuatku merasa lebih baik. Ketika aku sedang marah atau pun sedang senang, aku selalu bermain drum. Dan setelah itu, aku akan merasa lebih bersemangat." Yuto tersenyum senang dan berman-main menggunakan stik drum-nya. Dia memukul-mukul meja yang saat ini menghalanginya dengan Yoru.

Yoru tertawa mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. "Jawaban yang sangat mencerminkanmu. Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai drum, eh?"

Yuto menghentikan permainan stik drum-nya dan tersenyum lembut pada Yoru. "Ya. Tapi, di atas semuanya, kamulah yang paling aku cintai." Yuto melempar senyum kepada kekasihnya lalu tertawa karena melihat wajah kekasihnya semerah tomat.

#Guitar

Yuto bisa bermain drum. Yabu dan Keito bisa bermain gitar. Hikaru bermain bass. Daiki dan Inoo bermain piano. Semuanya punya, paling tidak, satu instrumen yang bisa mereka mainkan. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Yuto selalu datang ke ruang Yabu atau Keito untuk bermain gitar—belajar gitar, tepatnya. Yuto selalu pegi bersama Keito tepat ketika bel sekolah berbunyi. Bahkan, ketika di sekolah, Yuto selalu pergi ke ruang musik bersama Keito dan melanjutkan pelajaran gitarnya. Dan, itu artinya Yuto menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Keito daripada bersama Yoru. Memang aneh, tapi Yoru merasa sedikit cemburu. Dia tahu bahwa Yuto tidak akan melakukan apa-apa bersama Keito selain belajar gitar. Tapi tetap saja, Yoru menginginkan Yuto untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya bersama dia. Yuto tidak selalu mempunyai waktu senggang mengingat profesinya sebagai aktor dan penyanyi.

"Kamu selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangmu dengan Keito dan belajar gitar. Apakah dapat bermain drum tidak cukup bagimu?" Yoru bertanya kepada Yuto ketika Yuto sedang siap-siap untuk ke ruang musik.

Yuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menangkap nada kesal yang tersirat dari suara sang gadis. "Hm? Apakah kamu cemburu dengan Keito?" goda Yuto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Yoru memerah. "Y—yah, sedikit." Yuto terkekeh kecil. "B—bukan itu masalahnya!" Yuto berhenti terkekeh dan tersenyum. Dia memberikan tatapan 'jadi?' kepada sang kekasih. "J—jadi, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yuto memegang dagunya, berpikir. "Yah, aku belajar cara bemain gitar karena, aku tidak bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta dengan diiringi permainan drumku untukmu."

Lagi-lagi wajah mungil Yoru memerah. Dan Yoru bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengganggu latihan gitar mereka.

#Voice

Yuto menutup mulutnya dengan masker. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sakit tenggorokannya sangat buruk sehingga Yuto tidak bisa mengeluarkan sebuah suara pun dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Dia tidak bisa bekerja, tidak bisa bernyanyi, tidak bisa tertawa, tidak bisa memarahi Ryutaro ketika dia berbuat nakal padanya, dan yang paling buruk, dia tidak bisa berbicara kepada kekasihnya, Yoru. Yang mereka lakukan untuk berkomunikasi adalah, Yuto menuliskan semua yang ingin dia ucapkan sementara Yoru membaca dan menanggapinya.

Setelah sekitar satu minggu—yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, akhirnya tenggorokan Yuto sembuh dan dia dapat berbicara lagi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah. Suaranya berubah menjadi tenor. Tidak seperti anak lelaki lain yang akan bahagia ketika suara mereka berubah, Yuto justru merasa sedih dan pundung karena perubahan suaranya itu. Suara barunya dapat mempengaruhi karirnya sebagai penyanyi dan dia takut karirnya akan jatuh. Yuto bercerita kepada Yamada dan Chinen yang lebih dulu mengalami perubahan suara, tapi mereka berdua hanya menertawakan kehawatiran Yuto dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yuto depresi, akhirnya dia bercerita kepada gadisnya.

Yoru tersenyum dan menepuk lembut kepala Yuto. "Itu normal. Kau sedang mengalami masa puber. Johny-san dan anggota lain pasti mengerti akan perubahan suaramu ini. Seperti yang Yamada-san dan Chinen-san katakan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Yoru berhenti sebentar dan memandang wajah kekasihnya yang masih pundung. "Yah, aku suka suara falset dan tenormu. Karena, itu adalah suara_mu_."

Yuto terbelalak mendengar kalimat terakhir dan penekanan ada kata '-mu' dari kekasihnya. Dan kini, dia yakin, bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

#Bird

Yuto adalah seorang penyanyi, aktor, dan juga seorang _drummer._ Itu semua adalah pekerjaan impiannya, itu semua adalah mimpinya, dan dia ingin mencapai tingkat lebih tinggi lagi dalam pekerjaannya. Ia ingin _go international_. Yoru, kekasihnya, merasa senang dan bangga ketika mendengar bahwa Yuto akan menggelar konser keliling dunia bersama Hey! Say! JUMP. Ya, dia benar-benar senang dan bangga dan bahagia dan bersyukur dan—dan sedih, depresi. Yoru senang karena Yuto dapat menggapai impiannya. Dia bahagia karena Yuto juga bahagia. Yoru sedih karena Yuto tidak bisa selalu ada di sisinya. Dia depresi karena, ketika Yuto berusaha menggapai mimpinya dan mewujudkannya menjadi sebuah kenyataan, Yoru hanya bisa melihat punggung lelaki itu dari jauh dan semakin jauh di depannya.

Yoru menengadah. Menatap langit biru dengan coretan awan putih yang lembut. Membiarkan angin memainkan helaian-helaian rambutnya dengan nakal. Pikiran Yoru melayang entah kemana, seakan terbawa oleh hembusan angin yang membuai. Dia menutup matanya, mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. Yoru membuka matanya dan melihat seekor burung terbang dengan bebas di atas langit. Kepakan sayapnya dengan pasti membawa tubuhnya melambung lebih tinggi. Tiba-tiba, rasa kesepian menyelimuti Yoru ketika ia mengingat bahwa Yuto harus pergi minggu depan untuk memulai konsernya. Yoru menarik kedua lututnya mendekat dan membenamkan wajahnya. Yoru merasa rasa sedih dan kesepiannya ini datang tidak tepat. Ketika seseorang yang kita sangat sayangi dan cintai pergi untuk menggapai imipiannya, bukankah seharusnya kita merasa—senang, 'kan?

"Hei, sedang apa di sini?"

Suara tenor seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenal dan akan dirindukan oleh Yoru membuatnya menengadah. Ditatapnya kristal hitam warna iris Yuto. Pertama, mata itu memancarkan aura lembut. Selanjutnya, mata itu memancarkan aura khawatir. Yoru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng. Yuto duduk disampingnya dan mengacak-acak penuh sayang rambut kekasihnya.

"Nah, ceritalah. Jangan buat batinku tidak tenang selama konser nanti."

Yoru berpaling menatap kekasihnya dan berkata, "Yah, aku hanya merasa.. sedih." Yoru terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Aku memang senang kamu bisa mewujudkan impianmu, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku sedih." Yuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ehm, maksudku, yang membuatku sangat sedih adalah—" Yoru menatap mata Yuto dengan miris. "Bagiku, sosokmu yang bekerja keras untuk mencapai impian itu tampak seperti burung. Terbang tinggi ke atas sana meninggalkanku di sini. Kau terus terbang tinggi sehingga aku tidak bisa menggapaimu lagi." Yoru menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Berusaha agar air mata di pelupuk matanya tidak tumpah.

Yuto terdiam. "Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Yuto mendengus. "Begitukah?" Yoru mengangguk. "Tapi bagiku, kau adalah elang yang terbang lebih tinggi dariku dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku dengan penuh kasih sayang tanpa keraguan. Bagimu, aku adalah burung yang terbang tinggi untuk mencapai impiannya. Jadi, bagiku, bagi burung yang terbang tinggi itu—" Yuto menggerakkan wajah Yoru agar mereka dapat saling menatap mata masing-masing dan melanjutkan, "—yang akan kugapai adalah kamu, sang elang. Kaulah impianku."

Mata Yoru terbelalak. Dia tersenyum. Lalu tertawa kecil. Tertawa. Tertawa. Menangis. Dalam tangis dan tawanya, Yoru bergumam, "Dasar gombal." Yuto tersenyum dan senyuman itu membuat tangisan Yoru makin menjadi. Di tengah isak tangisnya, Yoru berkata, "Dan aku yakin, senyumanmu dan gombalanmu dan matamu dan wajahmu dan—dan segala_mu_ adalah hal yang akan selalu kurindukan."

Kini Yutolah yang tertawa dan bergumam, "Dasar gombal."

#Pranked

"Aku suka kamu," bisik Yuto dari belakang Yoru ketika sang gadis sedang membaca buku akutansi.

Tanpa menoleh, Yoru menjawab singkat, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku suka kamu." Yuto kembali mengulang perkataannya.

Yoru kembali menjawab singkat, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku suka kamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku suka kamu, suka kamu, suka kamu, suka kamu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam.

"Aku pernah mencium Chinen." Yuto memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku pernah mencium Hikari." Yoru menjawab sambil tetap terfokus pada buku akutansi yang tebal itu.

"Aku pernah mencium Yamada."

"Aku pernah mencium Hikaru."

Mereka lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Aku benci kamu," ujar Yuto sambil tersenyum usil.

Yoru terdiam sesaat. Lalu menjawab, "Tapi aku cinta kamu."

Yuto berusaha menahan tawanya. "Aku juga cinta kamu." Yuto mendekat ke telinga Yoru dan berbisik lembut, "a-ku cin-ta ka-mu." Lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Yoru sebelum lelaki itu mengambil langkah seribu dan menghilang entah ke mana.

Mata Yoru terbelalak. Wajahnya sangat panas. Pipinya memerah. Dia menutup bukunya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke buku itu. "Yuto curang..," ujarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil.

Di ruangan lain, terdapat dua gadis dan tiga lelaki muda yang sedang terkekeh geli. Mereka berlima memutar suatu video di _handycam _dan memutar rekaman suara di sebuah _recorder_. Sekarang mereka benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu video ini tersebar di seluruh Jepang melalui acara _School Kakumei_ besok. Dan, benar saja, ketika Yoru, Hikaru dan Hikari menonton acara itu, Yoru langsung marah dan mengurung diri di kamar selama dua hari di kamarnya. Yamada, Chinen, Hikari, Hikaru dan Yuto merasa bersalah dan akhirnya berbondong-bondong meminta maaf di depan kamar Yoru. Kendati Yoru tidak kunjung keluar dari persembunyiannya, Yuto mengancam akan menikah dengan Chinen jika Yoru tidak ingin keluar dan memaafkan mereka. Akhirnya Yoru keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung memukul-mukul dada Yuto.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukanmu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ke seluruh warga Jepang bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan kamu adalah milikku," ucap Yuto sambil melemparkan senyum kepada Yoru.

Wajah Yoru kini semerah langit sore. Yoru mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yuto dan berbisik, "C-curang.."

Mendengarnya, Yuto hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi pengisi acara yang sangat cocok untuk disiarkan besok." Yamada, Chinen, Hikaru dan Hikari terkekeh jahat sambil memandang hasil rekaman gombalan Yuto kepada Yoru.

Dan itu semua terjadi berulang-ulang kali lagi dan lagi.

Cinta tidak pernah jera, bukan?

_~FIN~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **LAME THIS FIC IS LAME! Iya, gombal. sekian

RnR?


End file.
